Irey and Jai's search for Wally
by RBerry
Summary: wally goes missing and his kids go to look for him and meet diffrent people along the way including the rogues in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Rogues meet Wally's kids

breif summary based a on justice league cartoon and bit on flash comics linda and wally have twins Irey having red hair and green eyes and jai having black hair and brown eye's looking more like linda this is suppose to be a few years after the last episode in justice league and the rogues being captain cold (len snart), mirror master (sam scudder), captain boomerang (digger harkness) and trickster (james jesse). Jai and Irey did grow up normally unlike the comics and are both ten.

The rogues were all sitting in their usual seats in Harry's bar all talking to each other about there latest run in's with the flash. Captain Boomerang and Mirror Master where having an argument on which one of them has ever come the closest to beating the flash while Trickster was trying to brag about his snot gun and Captain Cold just watching the scene in front of him with an amused smirk when all of a sudden the bar's door opened and in came a couple of kids a girl and boy about the same age.

No one really noticed them at first until someone stated clearly " hey you two this isn't a place for little kids to be in go home to your mommy and daddy" the voice said in an almost mocking careing way. This made the rogues turn around and have a look at the kids who for some reason were walking towards them. They both wore domino mask's the girl's was yellow and the boy's orange.

When the kids had gotten and stood right next to the table where the rogues were seated the little girl asked "Have you guys seen our dad around". This took the rogues by surprise. Cold stared at the kids for a while seeing if he knew anyone who looked at all similar to the red haired girl or black hair boy his guesses inturupted by Mirror Master asking " How should we know?. Who is your dad anyway's?."

The two kids exchanged a look nodded than answerd " The Flash" the crowed in the bar easedropping in on the conversation suddenly went into stunned silence not sure how to react to the answer.

"Who?" Captain Boomerang asked with a slightly stunned expression not sure if he'd heard right. The other rogues had mirrored expressions aswell.

"You know The Flash, fastest man alive, wears red and has a lightning bolt sign on his chest, protects central and keysone city, beats you lot up all the time. That Flash" the boy stated in a smug way followed by a grin at his answer.

There was another silence through the bar this one lasting slightly longer than before only to be broken yet again by captain boomerang this time impatient thanks to a certain comment.

" How the bloomin e'll should we know and flasher does not beat us up all the time mate."

"oh really cause that's not what our dad say's captain koala." The boy said grinning.

"Brother dad said not to call him captain koala he's captain boomerang although koala would suit him better" the girl said grinnig hideing back a laugh.

Yup. Cold thought these had to be flash's kids only he could have annoying kids with the same annoying grins and jokes.

Mirror Master now stepped in " kid's firstly we don't know where your dad is probably saving someone somewhere like the amazing 'hero' he is secondly he's our enemy and thirdly this place isn't for kids especially flash's kids to be in."There was whispers and nods of agreement around the room although no one would dare or want to hurt flash's kids especially the rogues the flash was thier enemy not his kids.

"And what makes you think we would know where he is." Cold asked the two.

"Because your his rogue gallary and your always fighting him like it's a game so we thought maybe you'd know if he was with the justice league or if he needs our help." Flash's daughter said sweetly.

Each rogue thought about this for a while not wanting to shout or argue back at the little girl even though she was flash's daughter it didn't make it easier she was very much like her dad except a little girl version which seemed more tollrable unlike her brother who was glaring at them as if he'd been raised by batman instead because of them not knowing where flash was.

Trickster who for once had been quiet for longer than a few seconds decided to have has his say.

"Well we don't know where flash is but since we're rogues and we have a rule not to hurt women or children we'll help you look for flash to make sure you guy's dont get hurt. Than we can all go play darts won't that be fun!."

"What the fu-hell Trickster we are not helping flash's kids even though there kids there his kids."

"Bloomin right mirror master no way e'll we're helping flasher's brats." Captain Boomerang said which was recieved with the most evil glare from boy and the girl looked as if the word brat was the biggest and most upsetting insult in the world.

"Wait a second boomer, mirror master. Trickster might have a point I mean after all they are just little kid's..." This was answerd by a grin from tricksterand glares from both mirror master and captain boomerang and confused looks from the kids. "And besides if we help flash's kids he might turn the other way in our next outing."

After being answerd by nods and grin's from the rest of the rogues. A glare from the boy and a smile of thanks from the girl he asked "Okay so now that we all agree is there anyone else who might know where your dad is."

okay so thats the end of chapter one I hope you guys like it. This is my first story so reviews and critism is welcomed please tell me what you all think and if i should carry on with it. And thanks for reading :) .


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly sooo sorry for taking so long to update this story school extremely hectic with exams. But thanks for the reviews there really appriciated :) . Ok on with the story X**

After thinking for a little while at Cold's question if anyone else might be able to help. A name or family sprung to mind. " Oh I know,I know who we could try next" Iris announced extremely loudly for everyone to hear then realising all the attention was on her turned shy.

"Well we can't read your mind kid who is it?". Iris stared at Cold a bit longer before answering leaning to her brother just slightly for support "The Bat clan!". The bar had never been so quiet every villian had mirrored pale wide eyed fear expressions. Jai looked at his sister a bit shocked but realised she was probably right so didn't protest. Unlike the Rogues.

"No Bloomin way absoutly not no no no way!"

" WE ARE NOT SEEING THE BAT"

" We'll die. It's bad enough seeing one bat yet alone the family!"

" Come on there not that bad." Irey hiding behind her brother said sweetly. "NO!" was the answer of the rogues in usion. Jai had just about enough of this knowing Irey was only trying her best he shouted " Well fine!. We'll go somewhere else we thought maybe because you rogues think of yourselves good enough to fight our dad you'd have no problem with the Bat family. But guess we were wrong you guys are just too scared." With that said Jai stuck out his toung grabbed Irey and headed for the door.

Before they were out though the rogues looked at each other and nodded. "Wait! We'll help on a condition you make it clear to them that we haven't threatend or harmed you in anyway. Also you two have to follow what we say and we'll help you get to gotham deal?."

At Captain Cold's words both twins nodded agreeing to the terms. "Well in that case we better get the others don't you agree Len?." Mirror Master asked. "Yeah I guess your right besides I bet the others will have a laugh once we tell them who the kids belong to and why we're helping". "Well there just mini flashers what huge harm could they cause mates without our help" Boomerang said smugly. "Well once we get to the hideout we can all have a game of darts before we leave for gotham. It'll be great to see Weather Wizard and Heatwave again!" And with that they all headed out the door leaving the remainig thugs in the bar to start placing bets on what will happen.

**Urgh sorry this chapter so awful next one will be longer please comment and tell me what you think and what could be improved. Hope you like that the bat family will be in the story soon including Damian :). Also next chapter will be longer and again sorry for taking so long hopefully quicker next time. **


End file.
